The present invention relates to electrical plugs of the type having contact tubes for connecting contact pins of an electrical socket. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical plug which can be adjusted to reduce the diameter of the contact tubes for positive contact.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an electrical plug having contact tubes on the inside for connecting contact pins of an electrical socket. This structure of electrical plug is generally comprised of a top shell and a bottom shell connected together by binding screws, and contact tubes respectively connected to an electric wire and firmly retained between the top and bottom shells on the inside. The contact tubes may be expanded after long uses. When either contact tube was expanded, its diameter is relatively increased. Once the diameter of either contact tube was increased, a contact error tends to happen. When a contact error occurs, the electrical plug shall be detached and properly repaired.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the inventor has addressed the objective of adjusting the diameter of the contact tubes of an electrical plug by turning an adjusting binding screw without the necessity of detaching the assembly.